Kerry O'Malley
Tony O'Malley Mike O'Malley Two unnamed siblings Adam Heller Karl Sonnenberg Lisa O'Malley Fiona O'Malley Seamus O'Malley Declan O'Malley |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Kerry O'Malley is an American actress. Biography O'Malley was born to Marianne and Tony O'Malley, a career counselor and defense industry executive, respectively. She has three siblings, including a brother named Mike, who is also an actor. As a child, O'Malley was raised in Nashua, New Hampshire. As a young adult, she was educated at Duke University and the American Repertory Theater Institute for Advanced Theater Training at Harvard University. Her film credits include Terminator Genysis, Annabelle, Earth to Echo, Case 39, The Happening, and Rounders. Her TV credits include her series regular role on Those Who Kill; her recurring roles on Shameless, Brotherhood, Survivor's Remorse, Boardwalk Empire, and Hart of Dixie; and her guest-star roles on Backstrom, Masters of Sex, Rizzoli & Isles, The Mentalist, Criminal Minds, Detroit 187, Without a Trace, Cold Case, Law & Order, Law & Order: LA, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, NYPD Blue, Harry's Law, and 666 Park Ave. Her New York theatre credits include Broadway roles on White Christmas, Into the Woods, On a Clear Day You Can See Forever, Annie Get Your Gun, and Billy Elliot. Off-Broadway, O'Malley played roles on Promises, Promises, Finian's Rainbow, and Dublin Carol. On Criminal Minds O'Malley portrayed Kendra Sayer, the mother of Jeremy Sayer, in the Season Six episode "Safe Haven". Filmography *Annabelle: Creation (2017) as Sharon Higgins *Major Crimes (2016) as Karen Chase *The Last Tycoon (2016) as Kay Maloney *Second Chance (2016) as Betty *Paradise Pictures (2015) as Hedda Hopper *Survivor's Remorse (2014-2015) as Savannah Couronis (2 episodes) *Terminator Genisys (2015) as Kyle Reese's Mom *Backstrom (2015) as Janet Larimer *Annabelle (2014) as Sharon Higgins *Masters of Sex (2014) as Bee Faunce *Earth to Echo (2014) as Janice Douglas *Those Who Kill (2014) as Mia Vogel (10 episodes) *That Thing with the Cat (2014) as Tina *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Mrs. Osmanski *Shameless (2011-2014) as Kate (17 episodes) *Hart of Dixie (2011-2013) as Beverly Mayfair/Zombie #2 (3 episodes) *Side Effects (2013) as Ward Psychiatrist (uncredited) *666 Park Avenue (2012) as Nurse Potter *Boardwalk Empire (2012) as Edwina Shearer (4 episodes) *Harry's Law (2012) as Mrs. Donner *Certainty (2011) as Theresa *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Alice Darnell *The Mentalist (2011) as Vivian Griswold *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) as Audrey Wiler *The Whole Truth (2010) as Renee Dentzer *Bones (2010) as Claire Casper *Criminal Minds - "Safe Haven" (2010) TV episode - Kendra Sayer *Past Life (2010) as Jackie Matthews *Cold Case (2010) as Suzie Hill, 2010 *The Flying Scissors (2009) as Amy Stevens *Case 39 (2009) as Margaret Sullivan *Brotherhood (2006-2008) as Mary Kate Martinson (22 episodes) *The Happening (2008) as Woman on Cellphone *Monk (2008) as Susan Donovan *Kidnapped (2007) as Operator's Wife *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2006) as Megan Carlisle *My Name Is Earl (2006) as Sergeant Nancy *The King of Queens (2005) as Anna *Davey & Goliath's Snowboard Christmas (2004) as Davey (voice) *Charmed (2004) as Nurse Ann *Without a Trace (2004) as April *The Mike O'Malley Show (1999) as Kerry (2 episodes) *Law & Order (1996-1999) as Millie Sheridan Bender/Leslie Merrick (2 episodes) *Rounders (1998) as Kelly *Costello (1998) as Trish Donnelly (5 episodes) *Brooklyn South (1997) as Sherry *NYPD Blue (1997) as Uniform #1 *Sky Dancers (1996) as Jade (27 episodes, voice, credited as Ciarrai Ni Mhaille) *Gall Force: Eternal Story (1986) as Rabby/Catty/Central Guard Captain (English version, voice, credited as Ciarrai Ni Mhaille) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses